Por que a mi?
by Yui Tori
Summary: Los humanos temeroso ya que cuando el sol se oculta salen los dueños de la noche... Kazemaru el unico mediador entre las dos razas; podra solucionar el gran conflicto o morira en el proceso,no se preocupen le queda mucho por vivir,o eso lo deciden ustedes
1. Chapter 1

**Por que a mi?**

Capitulo 1: Felicidades! Te as salvado de ser devorado.

Todo comenzó cuando yo apenas tenia 5 años, mis padres me habían llevado al parque para jugar… hay jugué con toda clase de niños de mi edad; paso la tarde y ya casi nos íbamos cuando mi madre llamo para que nos fuéramos, yo de necio me subí a una torre que habían hecho para niños.

-BAJA DE HAY!-grito mi padre mientras miraba su reloj.

-Se hace tarde… Kazemaru… baja por favor-suplico mi madre temerosa.

-No! Me quiero quedar un rato mas-grite mientras veía como el sol desaparecía y el cielo se oscurecía.

-Baja por favor…-dijo mi padre muy asustado. Pero de repente unas dos sombras se posaron sobre ellos…

-Felicidades… serán nuestras cena-hablo un hombre, de algún modo su voz me infundía terror.

-QUE?-se giraron para verlos fijamente; y enseguida las dos sombras devoraron a mis padres en frente de mis ojos, lo único que quedo fueron unos cadáveres sin sangre alguna.

Me baje con rapidez y salí corriendo mientras recordaba lo que acababa de presenciar, unas lagrimas caían por mi rostro mientras que huía con todas mis fuerzas.

-Oye… no escaparas…-dijo la señorita para ponerse frente a mi con rapidez sobre humana-sabes… eres muy lindo-dijo para luego tomarme en brazos.

-NO! No!-gritaba aterrado.

-Ya deja de jugar con el cachorro de los humanos…-le hablo el joven mientras me miraba, sentía que me podía ver hasta los huesos…

-Pero es tan lindo! OSAMU!-me acaricio la señorita, esta parecía mas cariñosa con migo pero sentía que algo me perturbaba.

-Bueno-suspiro-nos quedaremos con el…-accedió el Osamu para acercarse y mirarme fijamente.

-…-me asuste al mirar sus ojos y trate de esconderme ocultando la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer.

-Ah! Que lindo! Mira ¬_¬ te tiene miedo-le dijo algo fastidiada.

-Hump… Hitomiko es mejor que me tenga miedo-se acerca a mi oído-si me faltas el respeto alguna vez o me desobedeces tu vida se acaba mortal-me dijo con frialdad.

-Si…-dije mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Buen humano-respondió el Osamu con autoridad mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, te daremos esto…-dijo la Kumiko para colocarme un extraño collar; consistía en una gema de color carmín con una la inicial "K" en color dorado-no te la quietes por ningún motivo… Kazemaru-kun-dijo dulcemente.

-Eh? o_o que es esto?-pregunte mientras miraba la gema.

-Fácil… es para que los otros vampiros no te devoren-dijo el Osamu con frialdad.

-De-devoren?-titubee asustado-como es posible?-dije al recordar a mis difuntos padres.

-Ya, ya, todo estará bien… estas en buenas manos-trato de reconfortarme Hitomiko.

-Vamos… tenemos que llegar al lugar-hablo Osamu impaciente.

-Si claro-dijo para luego ponerse en marcha con su pareja.

En el bar…

Entraron los tres, Hitomiko siempre llevaba en brazos Kazemaru; todos los que estaban al oler la sangre humana voltearon a ver al causante, algunos lo miraban con odio, otros con repulsión, pero todos tenían en mente devorárselo.

-Ni se atrevan-les aclaro Osamu-este cachorro es mío-dijo enojado.

-Osamu-kun… mira hay esta! Daisuke-san!-grito Hitomiko para correr y sentarse junto al mencionado.

-Konishiwa… Daisuke Endo-hablo Osamu mientras se sentaba junto a Hitomiko.

-Konishiwa… Hitomiko-sama, Osamu-sama…-dijo muy respetuoso-que tienen ahí?-pregunto mientras miraba fijamente al menor.

-Es un pequeño que adoptamos verdad?-Respondió Hitomiko muy feliz mientras miraba a Osamu.

-Eh? si… Hitomiko se encariño con el…-respondió el pelinegro.

-Y díganme a que han venido?-pregunto Daisuke.

-Venimos a preguntarle sobre… si podemos poner a Kazemaru junto con los demás niños en la guardería? –dijo Osamu.

-Ahhh eso… no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionaran los pequeños; pero por mi tienen mi consentimiento-respondió.

-Ariwato!-dijo Hitomiko para levantarse eh irse junto con Osamu.

En la casa de Hitomiko…

-Hermana!-salio a su encuentro el pequeño Hiroto.

-Hola… Hiroto…-lo saludo mientra lo abrazaba.

-Ya se durmió….-dijo Osamu mientras notaba que el pequeño que traía en brazos estaba profundamente dormido.

-Osamu-sempai… quien es el?-pregunto Midorikawa mientras lamia una paleta.

-Eh? el es Kazemaru y será su nuevo amigo… que dicen?-pregunto Hitomiko.

-Muy bien! Con que yo lo mande-grito Nagumo.

-Nada de mandar a nadie!-dijo Zusuno para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mmm Zusuno, Nagumo, Hiroto, Midorikawa, sus camas ya están arregladas así q váyanse a dormir!-grito Afrodit.

-QUE?-gritaron en unísono.

-Eh?-despertó Kazemaru de sobresalto.

-Miren lo que hicieron… lo despertaron… pobre-dijo Hitomiko para tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo a la habitación donde dormían los menores.

La habitación era muy grande habían tres literas, un ropero, una televisión, una consola de juegos; se podría decir que esos pequeños tenían de todo.

-Tu dormirás aquí…-dijo Hitomiko para luego colocarlo en la parte superior de una litera.

-Eh? si… gracias…-dijo somnoliento.

-Buenas noches-dijo para luego darle un rápido beso en la frente ya que su sed de sangre aun no estaba zaceada.

-Buenas noches-se arropa con la sabana y queda profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: TT-TT gracias por su apoyo...**

**-Yumeiko-chan: No te preocupes... bueno algo si salgo mal SI PREOCUPATE xD pero bueno estudie mucho te castige de paso... asi q ESPERO MI DIEZ!**

**Naoko: perdon por ponerlas tensas pero es que Tori escribio casi todo el anuncio... y bueno no era cuestion de vida o muerte si no de Notas... ¬¬ y yo se mejor que nadie que esta es MUY aragana.**

**Tori: asi que tube que ponerlo desde antes ya que si saco menos de 8 no podre pasar a Bachillerato! y no me quiero ir de la escuela TT-TT**

**-Shouko-Marigol: Ahhh te agradecemos... todo y estamos felices por que te hayamos hecho sentir muchas alegrias... aunque pedido perdon por castigarte y hacerte sentir mal...**

**-Kamon-dark-kazemaru: Gracias por todo y te agradecemos que nos concideres tus Senseis... por que llebamos ya unos que? 6 meses? pero aunq sea poquito te agradecemos mucho! y tampoco podremos olvidar ninguno de tus fics...**

**-Chaos Diamond: Gracias por tratar de alegrarnos, y tenias razon si es una niebla podremos superarla de cualquier manera; por eso te damos nuestros mas cinceros GRACIAS.**

**-Mizuki-chan-18: Te agradesco... oye! como que a ti y a muchas personas mas? o_O ahhh GRACIAS! por mantener la esperanza! y si dejo marca... al parecer estare en la Univercidad y me tocara seguir xD**

**-Gana Hibiki: TT-TT lo de Banana-Goggles si me dolio, pero no sere tan tonta como para sacar mala nota... asi que este sacrifico lo hago por ustedes...**

**A TODAS USTEDES! LES AGRADESCO TODO LO QUE HAN COMENTADO; NOS HA LLEGADO AL ALMA... Y AUNQUE NO NOS CONOSCAMOS... LAS QUEREMOS COMO NUESTRAS HERMANAS... ASI QUE TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS...**

**Naoko: asi que... se puso a estudiar... y como puso que "ya no volveriamos a escribir" si bajaba la materia... **

**Tori: POR ESO LO LAMENTO... HOY SOLO ME QUEDA RESAR...**

_Capitulo 2: Entre vampiros…_

Al día siguiente Kazemaru despertó con pesadez ya que no durmió bien debido a los presentes recuerdos de sus padres asesinados; noto que estaba en una litera así que asomo su cabeza para ver quien estaba debajo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba un chico rubio que lo miraba fijamente con sus rojizos ojos penetrantes.

-Hola-saludo el rubio mientras que en un rápido reflejo puso a Kazemaru sobre el y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Ah?-respondió el peliazul con miedo.

-Afrodit… no lo molestes-dijo Midorikawa para luego tomar de la mano a Kazemaru y levantarlo.

-Ok… -se levanta-pero déjalo en paz! El es mi amigo!-toma al peliazul del brazo y lo jala para su lado.

-QUE?-grito Midorikawa-para tomarlo del otro brazo y jalarlo-por que? QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO?.

-LA LEY! (**Bueno eso no lo se yo xD**) Tu ya tienes a Hiroto; mientras que Zusuno tiene a Nagumo y yo también quiero un subordinado!-grito Afrodit para abrazar a Kazemaru.

-Que?-respondió Kazemaru sorprendido.

-No son nuestros subordinados! Son nuestros amigos-contesto Midorikawa; esta pelea despertó al resto de los niños.

-Están haciendo mucho ruido!-grito Nagumo mientras lanzaba una almohada hacia Midorikawa.

-Ah?-Midorikawa la esquivo con facilidad y la almohada lo paso de largo pero fue a parar directo a la cara de Kazemaru.

-Mira lo que hiciste-dijo Zusuno con su típica frialdad.

-Me dolió-chillo Kazemaru para luego comenzar a llorar.

-Hay! NO! NAGUMO! Mira lo que hiciste!-le reprochó Hiroto mientras se bajaba de la litera superior.

-Ya, ya… todo estará bien, Kazemaru ya no llores-trato de calmarlo Midorikawa pero fue en vano los chillidos de Kazemaru eran mas fuertes que su voz.

-Ten!-le muestra una paleta-tómala esto te ara sentir mejor-dijo Afrodit con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh?-mira la paleta y luego la toma-gracias-musito con suavidad para luego llevársela a la boca.

-Ya estuvo! QUIEN HIZO LLORAR A QUIEN?-la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una molesta Hitomiko.

-Hay no ya llego-pensó Midorikawa con algo de terror.

-Ah? NADA!-dijo Afrodit para ponerse frente a Kazemaru para que Hitomiko no lo viera llorando.

-Que escondes?-dijo para empujar a Afrodit-Ahhh lo hicieron llorar?-miro a Kazemaru.

-Fue el!-grito Nagumo mientras señalaba al rubio, Afrodit solo abrazor al cayadito Kazemaru (**Bueno estaba callado ya que tenia la paleta en la boca**)

-Ahhh por que... tiene que ser Uke-dijo Hitomiko mientras veia a los menores desde la entrada.

-Uke?-dijeron todos en unisono.

-Ahhh Hitomiko, no creo que sea adecuado decirles esas cosas a esta edad-le replico Osamu.

-EH! olviden lo que dije!-grito para luego sacarlos del cuarto-por que no van a enceñarle a Kazemaru el barrio?-dijo algo alterada.

-HAI!-gritaron para llevarce a Kazemaru.

-Hump... esos niños... por poco y les dices-replico Osamu.

-Si ya se...-contesto Hitomiko mientras salia de la habitacion.

EN EL PARQUE...

-Oye... Kazemaru, que dices?-pregunto Midorikawa mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

-Si... Me gusta... aunque, estos niños... son diferentes-dijo en seco.

-Diferentes? te refieres por que son Vampiros?-respondio Zusuno.

-Ehhh si... eso es muy incomodo, todos me estan viendo-contesto Kazemaru mientras se escondia de tras de Afrodit.

-Ya no te preocupes que no te podran hacer nada mientras lleves puesto eso-dijo el rubio mientras señalaba el collar.

-Esto?-penso Kazemaru mientras apretaba la gema mon sus manos; y al instante podia escuchar lo que pensaban los demas.

-Oye tu! Endo! no te atrevas!-grito Hiroto al leer los pensamientos del castaño.

-Eh? ah... Hiroto por que lo protejes?-pregunto Endo mientras se ponia frente a ellos.

-Por que ahora es de la familia enano-dijo Afrodit.

-... ¬¬ no soy enano! solo soy menor por un año! pero como es pocible que un humano sea amigo de un vampiro?-pregunto intrigado.

-Solo aprende...-respondio Midorikawa mientras empujaba a Kazemaru para que quedara frente a frente con Endo.

-... Ho-hola-tartamudeo Kazemaru algo asustado.

-... al mirarlo asi de cerca, se ve tan lindo y debil, quiciera cuidarlo; un momento que estoy pensando!-Endo tenia una batalla mental-hola-contesto apenado.

-Hahahaha, ves asta tu te apenas-contesto Nagumo entre carcajadas.

-Hey! por que no bamos a jugar!-grito Midorikawa para quitar la tencion.

-Si!-gritaron para salir corriendo a ecepcion de Endo y Kazemaru que seguian viendose fijamente.

-O-oye no vines?-pregunto Kazemaru mientras le extendia la mano.

-Eh?-lo miro-claro-le dio la mano y ambos salieron corriendo-y pensar que antes me tenia miedo... es un buen chico-penso Endo mientras miraba a su nuevo amigo.

**Tori: lo dejo hasta aqui por hoy**

**Naoko: y, ya te sientes mejor?**

**Tori: NO! ya va a terminar Inazuma eleven son 125 capitulos! y voy por el 121 TT-TT**

**Naoko: ahhhh por lo menos esta mejor... pero TT-TT ya saldra el final...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori: ya estamos de vuelta!**

**Naoko:... aqui esta el capi 3!**

**Sachiko:... Kidou de vampiro *¬***

_Capitulo 3: Oz vs Porta _

Lo extraño de todo es que Midorikawa desde pequeño era un vampiro pero nunca tubo obsesión por la sangre al ser de raza mestiza (**padre vampiro y madre humana**) nunca tuvo el porque morder a alguien en su corta vida; solo para demostrar que era un vampiro y nunca por diversión o porque tuviera hambre… En cambio Hiroto era todo lo contrario a Midorikawa; ambos padres eran vampiros y este al contrario de Midorikawa necesitaba alimentarse, pero era muy selecto con su comida, lo que le gustaba era una sangre especial, única y perfecta. Era un día común y corriente cuando Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban jugando cuando de repente Midorikawa se golpea la cara con un balón de soccer y un hilo de sangre apareció en sus labios; Hiroto insinuado por el olor no se resistió y aun sabiendo que eran vampiros se abalanzo sobre Midorikawa y lamió el liquido carmín que brotaba de sus labios y al instante quedo embriagado por dicha bebida.

-Hiroto, por que?-decía un asustado Midorikawa entre llanto descontrolado y se sentaba empujando al test palida. El pelirrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho abrazo al peliverde.

-Perdóname, pero tu sangre es irresistible-respondió mientras trataba de de reconfórtalo.

-Siempre te eh perdonado-contesto mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Después de largos 9 años el pequeño y temeroso Kazemaru ya era todo un joven de 14 años; este no era el mismo de antes, confiaba mas en si mismo y ahora sus amigos lo consideraban también un vampiro aunque no lo fuera ya que había desarrollado habilidades muy especiales y ahora conocía a amigos humanos como el: Shirou Fubuki, Jirou Sakuma, Yuuki Tachimukai y Akio Fudou (**si es que se puede llamar amigo**); aunque también se encontró con nuevos vampiros: Yuuto Kidou, Shuuya Goenji, Jousuke Tsunami y Genda Kojiro.

-No puedo creer que aun siga vivo-decía Kazemaru asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Y que lo digas, yo siempre te salvo de todas-se burlo Endo.

-Si, en esta semana te han tratado de comer como 15 veces-suspiro Hiroto con pesadez.

-Ni me acuerdes… y luego que el profesor de física se estaba pasando-respondió Midorikawa-me toco salvarlo aquella vez.

-Kazemaru, no te culpo pero por que rayos todos quieren deleitarse con tu sangre?-grito Nagumo.

-no se… pero tanto Fubuki, Sakuma y Tachimukai viven con eso-respondió en su defensa el peliazul.

-KAZEMARU-KUN-se escucharon unos gritos. Al instante todos voltearon a ver.

-Eh?-atino a decir el mencionado antes de que le cayeran tres chicos encima-Me duele…quítense!-gritaba desesperado.

-Vamos… Kaze-kun, solo será un momento-suplicaba Tachimukai.

-Si, te prometemos que no te lo pediremos otra vez-dijo Sakuma.

-no seas malito-puso Fubuki una cara moe.

-... ok! pero me dejan en paz-respondio ya cansado mientra se levantaba. Luego con todos mirandole fijamente, llevo sus manos a la parte tracera de su cabeza y usando la mano derecha jalo con suavidad la liga que amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta.

-...-los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a Endo y en cuestion de segundos se entontraba tirado en el suelo desangrandoce.

-Que hermosa cabellera, Kaze-kun parece niña!-se burlo Midorikawa.

-**¬¬#** ya callate ex-cabeza de helado.

-PROMETISTE NUNCA VOLVER A HABLAR SOBRE ESO!-en el suelo haciendo circulitos con el dedo.

-chillon; Endo?-dijo para agacharce junto al desangrado castaño-oye...-lo mueve. En eso aparecen en frente de Kazemaru Kidou, Goenji, Tsunami y Genda.

-Eh?-volteo Nagumo para verlos ya que estaba picando con una barita a Endo.

-Endo-san, hemos venido por usted-hablo Goenji todo cerio, pero se fijo mas en la "chica" que trataba de despertar al castaño.

-... **_...** -no respondio nada.

-Oye! Endo-kun!-le grito Kazemaru haciendo reaccionar al mencionado-... por fin-se levanta y se amarra de nuevo el pelo.

-Goenji?, Kidou, Genda, Tsunami? que quieren de mi?-pregunto Endo mientras se levantaba.

-**Porta** se han movido de nuevo-hablo Tsunami mientras miraba fijamente al castaño oji-azul.

-se movieron de nuevo?-grito Hiroto.

-si; esos escurridisos planean acabar con nosotros-dijo Genda.

-... ni modo, hay que ir...-dijo para empesar a caminar.

-Hiroto, Zusuno, Nagumo vengan con migo-hablo Kidou-descubriremos donde estan escondidos.

-...Y yo que?-pregunto molesto Midorikawa.

-tu ve con Endo, el te necesitara-dijo Tsunami.

-bueno, nos quedamos solos...-hablo Fubuki.

-Si, pero ya se esta haciendo noche, sera mejor correr-se despide Tachimukai mientras sale corriendo.

-yo tambien ya me voy-dijeron Fubuki y Sakuma y luego salieron corriendo.

-...yo tambien tengo que apresurarme-dijo para empeza a correr. Pero no se percato que lo estaban siguiendo...

-hasta aqui llegaste-se escucho una voz escalofriante.

Que?-dijo Kazemaru para darce la vuelta y solo noto don ojos azules y luego se desmayo.

-con esto **Oz **tendra su merecido-dijo para tomar a Kazemaru en brazos y luego hacer aparecer una grandes alas e irse volando.

**Tori: lo dejo hasta aqui por hoy**

**Naoko: bueno esperamos que les haya gustado...**

**Sachiko: PELEA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori: ya estamos de vuelta! lamento MUCHO el retrazo, pero se me arruino la compu TT-TT y todo lo que tenia se me borro MI PRECIADAS IMAGENES! LOS FICS ADELANTADOS, TODO... pero aunq asi... devido a ustedes seguire escribiendo... y tambien por que Neko-kun me tiene amenazada...**

**Naoko:... aqui esta el capi 4!**

**Sachiko:... **

_Capitulo 4: Seras mi sustento..._

-Es perfecto-se eschaban unos murmullos.

-...no puedo creer que alguien como el se haya ocultado asi por tanto tiempo-hablo Fidio para luego acariciar con su mano el rostro del inconciente peliazul.

-...-reacciona y abre los ojos.

-Hola! felicidades has sido capturado por **Porta**-dijo Dylan con un tono alegre.

-que?-dijo reincorporandose solo para darce cuenta que estaba amarrado a una silla.

-hump... aber... chiquillo... dinos todo lo que sabes-le hablo secamente Edgar.

-...hablar de que? y que estoy haciendo aqui?-grito mientras trataba de soltarce.

-No trates de escapar... o sufriras...-le dijo cortante mientras que sus ojos se tormaban rojos y mostrando sus colmillos se acercaba a su cuello.

-un vampiro...-tartamudeo asustado.

-ahh? alto!-grito Gianluca-de seguro podemos sacarle mas probecho-trato de convencerlo mientras se despegaba de la pared donde estaba arrimado.

-...estoy deacuerdo con Gianluca-chan-hablo Marco-este joven, podemos usarlo de reén-alego para luego apoyarce en el hombro del nombrado.

-... ok-dijo Edgar para retroceder.

-Aber... dimos, que eres para **Oz**?-pregunto Fidio mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-para **Oz**? nada... ni se que es eso...-dijo para defenderce.

-ah? no?-dijo para luego mostrar sus colnillos y sus ojos se tornaban rojos-si no quieres que te deje anemico o si sangre responde-mientras se acercaba a su cuello.

POR OTRO LADO...

-... Endo-san-hablo Toramaru.

-logramos encontrar el escondite de **Porta**-dijo Tobitaka.

-eh? muy bien...-contesto el castaño.

-ahora es hora de vengarnos!-dijo Midorikawa pero luego recibio una llamada por su cel-Moshi moshi?-contesto.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A DEJAR A KAZEMARU SOLO!-se escucho un grito desde la otra punta.

-...-todos los presentes quedaron sordos.

-eh? Hitomiko-san no grite-dijo Midorikawa para taparce un oido.

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE SI UNO DE MIS QUERIDOS UKES NO A LLEGADO!-grito aun mas histerica.

-...ah?-esta ves se cubrieron los oidos.

-como que Kazemaru no ha llegado?-grito Endo preocupado.

-si! y para colmo olvido colocarse el collar... a estas horas todos los vampiros andan sueltos... ENCUENTRENLO!-grito asustada para luego colgar.

-Bueno ya escucharon... encuentrenlo ahora!-dijo Endo.

-HAI!-contestaron para irese en grupos de 2.

Pero al paso del tiempo, algunos estaban reunidos en la plaza en medio de la ciudad sin algun rastro del desaparecido; cuando de repente apaercio el peliazul, este era perseguido por **Porta...**

-TASUKETE!-gritaba desesperado cuando se tropeso y callo.

-Esta ves no te escaparas!-grito Fidio, estubo a punto de saltarle en cima cuando Endo se pone en frente de Kazemaru y detiene a Fidio.

-Tu!-se detubo enojado.

-no te permitire que le hagas daño Fidio-le dijo mientras tomaba a Kazemaru y lo levantaba.

-...no te preocupes, solo jugabamos con el-hablo El jefe de **Porta.**

-eres un!-grito Zusuno para luego para darle un puñetazo a Edgar.

-...-su mejilla termino colorada mientras sangre salia a su boca.

-... no te perdonare que le ayas golpeado a nuestro lider!-grito Marco para atacar a Zusuno.

Y asi comenzo la pelea; **Oz y Porta** dos vandos que no se lleaban para NADA bien, asi paso un largo tiempo hasta que **Oz** tubo que retirarce por que 1° eran menos, 2° estaban en desbentaja, 3° los habian herido mucho; asi que solo retrocedieron Endo tomo a Kazemaru y desaparecieron en una nube de polvo.

POR OTRO LADO...

-...-toca la puerta.

-ya voy-dijo Hitomiko y luego abre la puerta sorprendiendose al encontratse a 15 chicos en mal estado.

-Ayuda...-contesto Kazemaru mientras tenia apoyado a un lado a Endo y al otro a Goenji.

EN OTRO LADO...

Kidou estaba calmando su sed de sangre con una victima inusual...

-A la puta, Kidou te estas pasando-renegaba Fudou mientras trataba de recuperar la sangre que habia perdido.

-...-se limpia la sangre de la boca-baya, solo renegando vives? pero cuando me estas follando bien no dices nada verdad?-dijo con ironia.

-ya que me acordaste...-se coloca sobre Kidou-te cobrare mi sangre-sonrie pervertidamente.

EN LA CASA DE HITOMIKO...

-Hai!-dijo para hecer pasar a todos y luego curarlos. Todos fueron atendidos por orden, y Endo como no quedaba espacio le toco ser atendido en el baño.

-Quedate quieto-renegaba Kazemaru.

-pero si duele!-replicaba Endo mientras Kazeamru le curaba las heridas.

-...oye...-le hablo triste.

-Eh?-nota el cambio de humor-que tienes?-dijo para acercarce mas al peliazul.

-por mi culpa has perdido sangre-dijo culpandose mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-que? no!-respondio al instante-Kazemaru tu no tubiste la culpa-trato de animarlo.

-Pero... aunque sea... para que te recuperes...-aparta parte de su pelo para dejar su cuello al descubierto.

-...Kaze...-su lado vampiro aparecio y sus ojos cambiaron de cafes a rojos y al instante se hablanzo sobre Kazemaru y lo recosto en el piso y luego se acerco a su fino cuello e encajo sus punteagudos y afilados colmillos en el blanquiento cuello del ex-velocista.

-AHHH!-chillo mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su devorador...

-...que es esta exquizites que nunca antes habia probado?-pensaba mientras lamia su cuello.

-Endo-kun-dijo Kazemaru para luego desmayarce por la falta de sangre.

-...-se separa de su cuello y vuelve a la normalidad-oh no! que he hecho-dijo para abrazarlo contra su pecho, y luego de un ratito se levanta con el peliazul en brazos y se dirige a la habitacion.

Pero cuando llega se topa con las gelidas miradas de los "hermanos"; de Kazemaru que trataban de asesinar con la mirada al pobre de Endo.

-Ahhh perdon-dijo mientras colocaba a Kazemaru en una de las literas de abajo.

-...Oye! esa es mi cama...-grito Nagumo.

-ya callate y dejalo-le regaño Zusuno.

-...Kazemaru-dijo Afrodit mientras ayudaba a Endo.

**Tori: lo dejo hasta aqui por hoy**

**Neko:... como que yo te oblige? y bueno lo admito si te oblige... pero fue para bien...**

**Sachiko: ... ustedes dos! Tori... estas obligado a escribir un Lemon o si no... le dire a Neko que juege con tigo...-risa spicopata-**

**Tori: que? TT-TT**

**Neko:... sera mejor que lo escribas... o te mordere**

**Naoko: dejen que las lectoras decidan...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori: HOLA! TENEMOS UN ANUNCIO!**

**Naoko:...la obra con el paso de los capitulos la bamos a describir, y necesitamos su ayuda!**

**Sachiko: en otras palabras sus nombres para colocarlos en la obra.**

**Neko: teniendo en cuenta que escriban su nombre y que personaje quiere que lo lleve.**

**Tori: los cupos son limitados... solo seran 9 afortunadas... y bueno, me ayudan con los nombres para los chicos y siempre que personaje**

**quiere que los lleve... **

_Esto se me paso, GOMENE por no haber escrito esto antes..._

**_Oz:_**

_-Endo __-Goenji __-Kidou __-Hiroto __-Midorikawa -Genda -Zusuno -Nagumo -Afrodit -Tobitaka -Tsunami._

**_Porta:_**

_-Edgar -Owen -Fidio -Marco -Gianluca -Mark -Dylan -Depa -Heat -Arata -Saigi -Rococo._

**_Humanos:_**

_-Kazemaru -Fubuki -Sakuma -Tachimukai -Toramaru -Fudou._

_Capitulo 5: Un nuevo sentimiento_

Al dia siguiente...

-Ahh!-se estiro Kazemaru mientras bostezaba.

-bueno dias Kazemaru-kun-le saludo Endo; al parecer el castaño se habia quedado dormido en una silla junto a el.

-ahhh?-lo mira y luego sonrie-buenos dias-se sienta al lado de la cama-me estubiste cuidando?-pregunto nervioso.

-pues...-aciente con la cabeza-dime te sientes mejor?-pregunto preocupado.

-ahhh-se toca el cuello y nota que tiene un benda-eh? esto...-se señala el cuello.

-si, te lo coloque para que la herida no te causara mas problemas-dijo triste.

-Ehh? no! para nada-le ruge el estomago-hump...-se apena.

-tienes hambre eh?-le sonrie-te traere algo de comer-se levanta de la silla.

-no, ire con tigo-se levanta pero cuando da dos pasos cae al suelo de cara-QUE RAYOS!-grito enojado mientras se levnataba.

-AH!-grita de dolor- Kazemaru ten mas cuidado!-gritaba Nagumo, al parecer el pelirrojo se habia caido de la cama.

-... YA CALLENCE!-se despertaron todos por tantos gritos.

-...-Endo levanta a Kazemaru-parece que tubieron el sueño pesado, no tulipan?-se burlo.

-AH! QUE NO ME DIGAN ASI!-el grito se escucho por toda la ciudad de Inazuma.

-ya callate Nagumo!-la puerta se abri de golpe mientra dejaba ver a mucho chicos molestos por haberlos despertado.

-genial-decia Zusuno-como cabe toda esta gente?-dijo Enojado.

-...AHH! me aplastan!-chillaba Midorikawa.

-Mido-chan!-dijo Hiroto para sacar al pobre peliverde del gentilicio y como pudo se lo llevo a la cocina.

-Gracias por salvarme-le sonrio.

-no es necesario que me agradescas-lo acorrala contra la pared y comenzaba a lamer su cuello.

-...-se sonroja-Hiroto-kun... aqui no-le dijo entre suspiro mientras trataba de separarce de el.

-Eh?-lo mira a los ojos.

-recuerda que en cualquier momento puede aparecer alguien...y...-dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

-...-sonrie con picardia-no te preocupes, podemos irnos al baño-termino para luego llevarcelo al baño.

EN EL CUARTO...

-ya basta, Nagumo deja a Goenji! Tsunami no aplastes a Zusuno-decia Afrodit para tratar de calmarlos ya que al parecer estaban en una pelea.

-quitate!-decia Zusuno mientras trataba de quitarce a Tsunami de encima-que pensas!-decia casi sin aire.

-perdon-se levanta-pero si no lo hacia podrias cometer un homicidio-dijo mientras salia de la habitacion.

-A DONDE VAS!-dijo Zusuno enojado.

-a desayunar tengo hambre-contesto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-DIN DON!-tocan el timbre de la entrada.

-por Kami quien es ahora-se preguntaba Kazemaru mientras se dirigia a la puerta de enfrente-...-la abre.

-HOLA KAZEMARU!-gritaron Sakuma, Fubuki y Toramaru.

-ahhhh?-se asoman las cabezas (**eran muchas cabezas xD ocho cabezas para ser precisa**)

-...ahhh? que estan haciendo aqui?-pregunto asustado por la vicita sin avisar.

-... Ichirouta! estas diciendo que no te gusta que te viciten?-dijo Sakuma.

-como no te gusta, nos bamos-contesto Fubuki mientras los cuatro daban media vuelta para regresar por donde llegaron.

-NO!-los detiene-no quice decir eso, vamos pacen, a tomar el desayuno con nosotros-dijo Kazemaru mientras los empujara para que entratran.

YA EN LA COCINA...

-no sabia que tenias mas invitados-dijo Sakuma mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-... si, ni yo; todo fue tan repentino-contesto Nagumo.

-... y? diganme, a que se debe su alegre vicita?-pregunto Afrodit con su particular cortecia.

-hoy es sabado, asi que...-dijo Toramaru algo perturbado por como le miraba Tobitaka, mientras cortaba un panqueque y se lo llebaba a la boca.

-...AH! ya me acorde...se me habia olvidado-se rio con nerviosismo-ban a ensallar la obra verdad?-alego mientras tomaba una taza de leche. (**cafe no!... bueno todavia no, aun no tiene 16 años como Juvenile**)

-obra?-repitieron los presentes.

-...ahh no! ya dije! somos muy poquitos! para realizar esa cosa! se ocupan 20 personajes y nosotros apenas si somos 6 nos faltan 14 personas mas-protestaba Kazemaru.

-y cual obra dramatizaran?-pregunto Endo.

-...Midorikawa la escogio, es sobre... problemas de la adolescencia!-dijo Sakuma.

-...pero por que yo soy "la protagonista"?-se quejaba Kazemaru.

-NO PROTESTE LO ESCOGIMOS A PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS! y el destino te escogio a ti!-le aclaro Fubuki.

-les podemos ayudar?-se ofrecio Tsunami mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Tachimukai.

-eh? claro?-dijo el segunto portero sonrojado.

**Tori: Proximamente Lemon, ya que me estoy comiendo el coco xD esa frase me llego, en fin trato de ver como me queda**

**Naoko:... aqui esta el capi 5! por fin despues de tanto tiempo**

**Sachiko:... estoy de mal humor ya que ALGUIEN destrozo mi barco...**

**Tori: no fue mi culpa! se me paso la manita con el gas... EN FIN! COMENTEN! Y ESCOJAN A QUIEN QUIERE COLOCARLE SU NONBRE!**

**Neko: Tambien colaremos a Fudou... MUAJAJAJAJA mas bien lo obligaremos... a que salga... HASTA LA OTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori: HOLA! AH! por fin!**

**Naoko:...lo que Tori prometio...**

**Sachiko: ...si, sino terminaba amarrado de cabeza en la chimena MUAJAJAJA**

**Neko: Ahh ya dejalo en paz! no lo molestes...**

_Capitulo 6: Enseñame..._

Despues de desayunar los integrantes de la obra fueron a la sala ya que habia mucho espacio mientras eran seguidos por los demas "espectadores"

-ya esta todo listo... solo falta... Midorikawa-dijo Tachimukay.

-hola! lamento la demora-se excuso el recien llegado mientras Hiroto lo seguia de cerca.

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo sacatico Kazemaru-llegas tarde!-le señala.

-que no te ha enseñado Osamu, que es malo señalar?-contesto mientras le bajaba la mano a Kazemaru.

-ya no peleen!-dijo Fubuki-comenzemos de una buena vez-alego serio.

-ok!-acintieron en unisono.

-Comienzan la obra-

-Olvidalo! yo no soy capaz de hacer semejante tonteria solo para llamar la atencion-dijo Kazemaru mientras se ponia en pie ya que estaba centado en el suelo.

-no mientas! Mizuki! se que tu lo hiciste! como te atreviste, te creia mi amiga-dijo Midorikawa aparentando llorar.

-Jessica, calmate, Mizuki no pudo haber hecho semejante barbaridad; de seguro alguien la incrimino-dijo Afrodit mientras se ponia en medio de Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

Y asi pasaron esayando por un largo tiempo hasta que el estomago de Midorikawa les dijo que tenian que detenerce para llenar el barril (**barril? que barril? mas bien tanque xD**) Almorzaron y luego cada quien por su lado aunque algunos estaban disfrutando la presencia del otro...

-... Endo-kun...-decia Kazemaru muy sonrojado.

-vamos... Kaze-chan, recuerda que desde ayer ya eres casi mio-le dijo Endo mientras se acercaba a el y lo recostaba en el suelo para pocicionarse sobre el.

-primero dime como llegamos aqui?-pregunto nervioso Kazemaru mientras miraba el baño(?)

-...mmm despues de almorzar... llegaron Kidou y Fudou y como es costumbre Fudou comenzo a crear un alboroto y al final terminanos refugiandonos aqui; ya te dije... ahora-se acerca y lame su fragil y suave cuello.

-Ah-suspiro al sentir el contacto.

-...-sonrio pervertidamente al escuchar ese melodioso suspiro.

-...Espera!-bajo la cabeza con tristesa.

-...tienes miedo no?-contesto mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Kazemaru.

-si...-susurro mientras levantaba la vista y cerraba un ojo devido al nuevo contacto.

-no te preocuocupes-le da una calida sonrisa-sere gentil-le da un calido beso en la comisua de los labios mientras le despojaba la polera al sonrojado uke.

-...lo prometes?-pregunto muy nervioso.

-claro, como te prometo que desde ahora en adelante te protegere de todo aquel que te haga llorar; no importa si es Midorikawa-se bufo para comenzar a besa, lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos en el pecho nivea del peliazul y con las manos comenzaba a despojarle de los pantalones.

-AH!-gemia nervioso al sentir como quedaba completamente al descubierto.

-...-se detiene y lo mira.

-que-que?-pregunto apenado.

-te ves hermoso-contesto Endo mientras se sonrojaba y volvia a su trabajo, pero esta vez bajo hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna y encontrarce con lo que mas anciaba... sin dudarlo dos veces enguyo aquel mienbro erecto por tanta exitacion, comenzo a lamerlo mientras subia u bajaba

-AH!-se le escapaban grandes, ronoros y roncos gemidos-En-Endo-kun... me voy ah!-trato de advertirle.

-...mmm-mientras saboreaba el sabor de su uke y comenzaba a tragar.

-oye!-se cienta y toma su cara con ambas manos-no trages eso! escupelo! escupelo! escupelo!-decia nervioso

-...eres muy lindo-le contesto para besarlo pero a las vez hacerlo suspirar para que abriera su boca y asi la lengua de Endo comenzara a explorar la cabidad y a la vez lo volvia a acostar en el suelo y encegida introdujo dos dedos en la cabidad del uke para luego moverlos para que este se fuera acostumbrando.

-... AH!-gemia al sentir la extraña invacion-espera que haces?-grito asustado.

-... no te preocupes, ahora esto te dolera un poco-le dijo mientras se bajaba la crema llera y dejaba ver un gran miembro erecto.

-ahhh-dijo mientras apretaba los ojos del miedo.

-calma...-le dijo para reconfortarle y luego separo ambas piernas, levantandolo un poco y tomandolo de las entrepiernas comenzo lentamente a penetrarlo para no lastimar al ahora ya no virgen.

-AHH!-apreto con mas fuerza los ojos mientras que se aferraba a los brazos de Endo.

-...-al escuchar ese gemido se exito mas y comenzo a aumentar el ritmo.

-... oh! ah! wa!-decia mientras su cuerpo se calentaba mas y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Kazemaru-lo miro preocupado mientras se detenia aun dentro de la cabidad.

-eh...-estaba completamente colorado, parecia mas bien que tubiera fiebre-por favor, no te detengas-le dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su seme.

-Gracias Kaze-chan-le da un calido beso en los labios y continua embistiendolo.

El tiempo paso extremadamente lento para ellos ya que estaban en su mundo, uno en el cual nadie podia destruir; auque las lagrimas de dolor y placer rodaran por sus rosadas mejillas, el estaba feliz ya que ese dolor no era de soledad, no era de trsitesa, si no que al contrario, ese dolor era del bueno; uno que dificilmente se puede olvidar si amas a alguien. Despues de un rato(?) de placer Endo salio dificilmente de la cabidad de Kazemaru...

-...te encuentras bien?-le pregunto mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-si...-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su seme; a la vez algunas lagrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Kazemaru...-le seco las lagrimas y luego le cubrio el sector de la entrepierna con una chaqueta que el castaño traia.

-te quiero Endo-kun-le contesto feliz mientras pasaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del portero

-y yo a ti-le respondio mientras lo abrazaba por la cientura para unir mas sus cuerpos y luego le daba un profundo beso, y despues de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Tori: Les gusto? no les agrado? me quieren matar a pelotazos? ya comi el coco xD no me regañen me quedo mal lo se TT-TT soy mala para escribir Lemon...**

**Naoko:... ahhhh ya, ya-dandole animos**

**Sachiko:... no digas tonterias por lo menos te salio a que saliera otra babosada**

**Neko: Tambien colaremos a Fudou... MUAJAJAJAJA mas bien lo obligaremos... a que salga... HASTA LA OTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori:…. HOLA! LES TRAEMOS EL OTRO CAPI!**

**Neko:… HAHAHA y como Naoko esta en el hospital por andar gritando…**

**Sachiko: YA REGRESE!¬¬ en fin, vamos a las aclaraciones**….

**_Cursiva: a lo que corresponde a la obra_**

**_Negrita:personas que hablan mientras transcurre la obra._**

**_Oz:_**

_-Endo -Goenji -Kidou -Hiroto -Midorikawa -Genda -Zusuno -Nagumo -Afrodit -Tobitaka -Tsunami._

**_Porta:_**

_-Edgar -Owen -Fidio -Marco -Gianluca -Mark -Dylan -Depa -Heat -Arata -Saigi -Rococo._

**_Humanos o lo que parecen:_**

_-Kazemaru -Fubuki -Sakuma -Tachimukai -Toramaru -Fudou._

Capitulo 7: El descendiente.

Habian pasado varias semanas y estaban a la buelta de la esquina para la gran precentacion; esto era en honor al dia de las madres, un festival para todo el mundo que pagara su entrada (**pesaron que era gratis?)** primero comenzaria la obra que los estudiantes habia preparado…

-HOLA!-entraba el presentador que en este caso es Kakuma (**el narrador de los partidos)-**es un gusto tener a toda esta gente con nosotros!-grito emocionado mientras que los precentes rescpondian con un grito muy animado-como primer punto… los estudiantes de tercer año, les tiene preparado una obra…. Esperamos que sea de su agrado-dijo para luego retirarce del escenario y poco a poco el telon de color vino fue subiendo …

El o mas bien dicho "la" primera en aparecer fue Kazemaru; este traia puesto un vestido de la epoca medieval de color blanco con unos toques color azul y un gran liston de color azul llevava sobre su cabeza en vez de diadema.

_-Todo comenzaba como un dia cualquiera para Mizuki una talentosa adolescente con gustos un poco peculiares-comenzo narrado Nagumo._

_-esta se ocupaba de las tareas domesticas; ya que ambos trabajaban muy duro y casi no tenian tiempo ni para decir "hola"-siguio narrado Suzuno._

_-ahh-suspiro mientras limpiaba las ventanas-parece que nunca saldre viva de aquí-se quejo mientras se rretiraba el sudor de la frente._

**-Me voy a aburrir!-reclamaba.**

**-…ya callate y no llames la atencion!-le ordenaba Edgar.**

**-…bueno…-contesto Dylan.**

**-en fi, cunado atacamos?-pregunto ancioso Rococo. **

**-calma…-alego Fidio mientras veia detenidamente la obra.**

_-eso es impocible! Nicole… no estas mintiendo?-pregunto Kazemaru "Mizuki"._

_-claro que no… que acaso me crees capaz de mentir?-contesto Fudou "Nicole" este o "esta" habdaba puesto tambie un vestido largo de la epoca medieval de color café, y como el cabello lo andava largo **( **_**asi __) _**_solo le colocaron a la fuerza unas extenciones aparte de placharcelo, siempre a la fuerza debido a que habia perdido una apuesta con Kidou y bueno… le toco a el salir de mujer._

**-ese es FUDOU?-dijo sorprnedido Fidio para llamar la atencion de sus compañeros y todos miraron al frente al mismo tiempo y despues de unos 3 segundos se escucho un gran QUE? Y luego un SHHHHHHHHH!por parte del publico obligando a callar a los bulluistas.**

_-pero todas aquí savemos que lo espiabas-hablo Afrodit "Emma"._

_-eso no es verdad!-repondio Kazemaru "Mizuki" mientras retrocedia._

_-responde! Mizuki…. O es que haci te llamas?-continuo Midorikawa "Jessica" con frialdad._

_-pero… yo… no puedo creerlo… ustedes, crei que eran mis amigas!-grito Kazemaru "Mizuki" para luego llevarce la cara con las manos y fingia llorar y despues salia corriendo hasta que se estrella contra Kidou…_

_-que sucede Mizuki?-pregunto Kidou "Yuichi" mientras la miraba fijamente; este traia un traje siempre de la epoca medieval solo que masculino…. de color rojo y las rastras las andava amarradas en una cola baja._

**-Por que no lo secuestramos ya?-pregunto anciosos Owen.**

**-no… espera, pronto llegara el momento-contesto Edgar mientras veia como comenzaba a atardecer.**

Una hora despues…

_-Y asi… debido a ser una chica inocente con una debil personalidad…-dijo Nagumo._

_-Mizuki…. No logro sobrevivir al invierno y termino por desfallecer-continuo Susuno._

_-Si eres debil de corazon no trates de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta-dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_Y al instante se bajo el telon… seguido de aplusos por parte del publico._

**-ahora?-pregunto Marco.**

**-que todavía no!-dijo Edgar con una venita a punto de estallarle.**

Dos horas después…

-Gracias por la espera! Ahora sin más preámbulos les mostraremos el acto final…-hablo Kakuma-esta es una banda, que con mucho gusto les trae una canción… esperamos que sea de su agrado….-termina.

El telón se levanta nuevamente; el escenario estaba completamente oscuro, o eso parecía, en seguida humo apareció del suelo…

-…-comenzó Kazemaru con la guitarra eléctrica, Tachimukai con la guitarra, Suzuno en el piano y Midorikawa en la batería.

-…-Kazemaru respira hondo y mirando al público comienza a cantar.

_Garasu no sora ni taifuu ga kiteru tte sa _

_sugoi kaze daro _

sore dake de hora,

warau riyuu ni naru futari da yo

**-esa canción me es familiar-dijo Endo mientras miraba fijamente a Kazemaru.**

**-es cierto…-contesto Hiroto.**

Hikari mamire de mou mienaku natta

me wo tojitara koboreteku kore wa nani?

**-no puede ser!-dijo Kidou recordando.**

**-qué?-lo miro Goenji.**

**-…esa canción es… "Makka na ito" sabes lo que significa?-pregunto Kidou.**

Sayonara aa

anata ga suki de karameta omoi makka na ito

Hodokete aa

mahou ga toketa boku wa hitori de aruite ikeru kana?

-….-cierra los ojos y luego los abre para seguir cantando.

**-el! Es el descendiente de el señor Kay-hablo Kidou mientras se daba cuenta.**

**-QUE?-contestaron sorprendidos.**

Garasu no sora wa

wareta tomatte ita sekai ugoki hajimeta

bokura igai wa zenbu, fukitobette hashagun da

Hanashitai koto ga takusan atta

umare kawaru nara kimi ni naritai na

**-pero por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?-pregunto Nagumo.**

**-mi padre dijo que el señor Kay coloco un sello sobre un bebe pelo azulado y también me dijo que gracias a ese sello y para protegerlo su lado vampiro quedaría dormido hasta que otro lo mordiera-siguió Endo. **

Sayonara aa

aenaku naru ne musunda omoi makka na ito

Yubikiri aa

yasashii uso ni damasare nagara iretara ii

**-Endo… según recuerdo… tu ya lo mordiste…. Entonces….porque?-pregunto Tsunami.**

**-no lo sé…-respondió el castaño mientras seguía viendo con detenimiento a Kazemaru.**

Uwagoto aa

namae wo yonda jumon mitai ni kurikaeshita

Wasurenai aa

anata no koe mo ironna kao mo tsumuida kokoro mo

Sayonara aa

anata ga suki de karameta omoi makka na ito

Hodokete aa

mahou ga toketa boku wa hitori de aruite iku

Sayonara aa

aenaku naru ne musunda omoi makka na ito

Yubikiri aa

yasashii uso ni damasare nagara iretara ii

sayonara aa

~termina la música; luego la gente se pone en pie y aplaude y algunos silban~

-….gracias-contesto mientras trataba de respirar y se colocaba la guitarra eléctrica en su espalda **(como trae un cuerda amarrada, entonces… se la pone como mochila)**

-genial…. Ya es hora-hablo Edgar y con una velocidad sobrehumana llego hasta el escenario y tomo a Kazemaru de la cintura.

-ahh!-grito asustado alavés trataba de soltarse, mientras que los demás integrantes de la banda dejaban sus instrumentos y se acercaban lentamente.

-…ah… no escaparas-le susurro al oído y luego dejo ver sus afilado colmillos y los incrusto en el frágil cuello del ex velocista.

-AH!-chillo de dolor. Mientras que la gente salía corriendo aterrorizada al ver con un "humano" devoraba a otro.

-KAZEMARU!-grito Endo y al instante estuvo sobre el escenario y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla al mayor obligándolo a separase.

-ahh….-susurro para luego caer desmayado sobre los brazos de Endo.

-eso estuvo delicioso-dijo Edgar mientras se relamía los labios.

**Tori: bueno lo dejamos en suspenso...**

**Sachiko:... hasta el otro capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori:…. HOLA! LES TRAEMOS EL OTRO CAPI!**

**Neko:… Seguimos?**

**Sachiko: ok! vamos! al capitulo**

**_Oz:_**

_-Endo -Goenji -Kidou -Hiroto -Midorikawa -Genda -Zusuno -Nagumo -Afrodit -Tobitaka -Tsunami._

**_Porta:_**

_-Edgar -Owen -Fidio -Marco -Gianluca -Mark -Dylan -Neppa -Heat -Arata -Saigi -Rococo._

**_Humanos o lo que parecen:_**

_-Kazemaru -Fubuki -Sakuma -Tachimukai -Toramaru -Fudou._

Capitulo 8: Un gran impacto; un suceso inesperado.

-lo lastimaste!-grito Endo enojado, para luego sus ojos cambian a color sangre.

-HAHAHAHA! te decepcionara lo que escucharas-hablo Edgar con autoridad.

-que?-pregunto Goenji mientras se ponia junto a Endo.

-de que hablas?-pregunto Kidou.

-...que acaso no se dan cuenta con quien estan tratando?-dijo Ironico Mark mientras aparecia junto a Edgar.

-... hump-abrio los ojos Kazemaru para luego levantarce.

-nii-san... ya despertaste-dijo Edgar con una sonrisa triunfante.

-NII-SAN?-gritaron todos los pertenecientes a **_oz._**

-... ahhhh-levanta la vista; sus ojos se habian tornado masa rojizos y unos colmillos sobresalian de sus labios-vasta de tonterias Edgar deja de decir tonterias! tu NO eres mi hermano mayor-dijo Kazemaru con una mirada desafiante.

-...ahhhh-todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud y medio la apariencia.

-Kaze-kun!-gritaron Fubuki, Tachimukai y Sakuma mientras caminaban hacia el mencionado.

-NO SE ACERQUEN!-grito Fudou mientras se ponia adelante de los ukes-no saben lo que puede ser capaz ahora que es un vampiro-siguio mientras veia friamenten a Kazemaru.

-...hump-sonrio-... ahora se lo que soy... y nadie puede evitar lo que vendra-dijo Kazemaru con ironia.

-ahora; que ya has despertado, la batalla final esta cerca-dijo Fidio.

-nosotros, como guardianes de los Ichirouta; le serviremos hasta el final-dijeron todos los del grupo de **_porta _**para luego hacerle una reverencia al peliazulado.

-AH?-ahora si TODOS los del otro grupo y los presentes estaban confundidos.

-...bien, bien... ALGUIEN ME PODRIA EXPLICAR?-gritaba Tsunami confundido.

-la historia cuneta que la familia Ichirouta era aparte de linaje vampirico noble-comenzo Kidou.

-los Ichirouta siempre han tenido o padecido generacion tras generacion una batalla que siempre lleva a lo mismo-siguio Edgar.

-la muerte-se detubo Dylan.

-la razon; es por una pelea decencadenada contra la familia Fubuki-dijo Mark.

-QUE?-grito Shirou asustado.

-eso es impocible!-replicaba Goenji mientras se ponia junto al asesino de osos y apoyaba su mano en su hombro-debe haber un error-negaba.

-no hay ninguno-dijo Edgar.

-estas mintiendo! Fubuki no es asi!-gritaba Sakuma.

-...Fubuki?-pregunto Rococo.

-si... yo soy-dijo para levantar la mano.

-...AHH?-se sorprendieron para luego ponerce en pocicion de ataque.

-NO! ALTO! no lo lastimen!-grito Kazemaru para luego ponerce enfrente de Fubuki.

-...mmm-sintio como un impluso electrico recorria todo su cuerpo y al instante sin pensarlo se acerco a Kazemaru y abriendo su boca dejo mostrar unos afilados comillos y luego los encajo en el cuello del ex velocista.

-...AH! Fubuki!-reacciono Kazemaru sorprendido.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES?-dijo Endo mientras tomaba a Fubuki y con ayuda de Goenji separaba al albino del peliazul.

-...Fubuki...-susurro Kazemaru mientras se cubria la herida con su mano-por que?-contesto mientras caia arrodillado.

-Amo!-dijo Gianluca mientras ayudaba al peliazul a ponerce en pie.

-Ichirouta... como pudiste!-dijo Fubuki, al contrario sus ojos se habian pasado de grises a un tono dorado-TU... ASESINASTE A ATSUYA!-grito desesperado.

-...todos voltearon a ver al peliazul.

-...de que estas...-al instante todo paso frente a sus ojos en como cuando tenia solamente 2 años y asesinaba despiadadamente a Atsuya.

-...Ichirouta-sama-hablo preocupado Edgar.

-...esto... fue mi error... Otosan me obligo si queria ganarme su confianza y termine extrangulando a Atsuya frente a Shirou-dijo Kazemaru mientras comenzaba a temblar y de pronto volvia a la normalidad.

-que ha pasado?-dijo Endo mientras abrazaba protectoramente al peliazul-estas muy palido-decia preocupado.

-eh perdido mucha sangre-dijo para luego desmayarce sobre el pecho del castaño.

-te estare esperando Ichirouta-dijo Fubuki para luego dar la media vuelta y desaparecer.

-FUBUKI!-grito Goenji para tratar de alcanzarlo pero fue en vano.

-y pensar que Ichirouta-sama convivio tanto tiempo con Fubuki-susurro Marco.

-Kazemaru... un asesino?-se preguntaba Endo-eso no puede ser-mientras veia detenidamente la cara de dolor que tenia el peliazul.

-...-unas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Kazemaru.

-...Kazemaru-dijo Endo mientras secaba las lagrimas.

-donde esta Neppa y Heat?-preguntaba Nagumo mientras los buscaba con la vista.

-nos buscaban?-en el tejado de la escuela llacian tres figuras atemorizantes mientras los ultimos rayos les daban de espalda haciendolos parecer mas sombrios.

-TRAIDORES!-grito Saigi.

-ellos son mis aliados-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa-amenos que...-mira fijamente a Goenji.

-...no te atrevas Goenji-dijo Endo preocupado.

-lo lamento-susurro para luego desaparecer y reaparecer junto a Fubuki.

-hiciste una buena eleccion-contesto el albino triunfante mientras se daba la mejia buelta mientras era seguido por sus aliados.

-...esto no se queda asi...-dijo Arata mientras desaparecia.

-es hora de regresar a casa-dijo Edgar.

-...TACHIMUKAI!-gritaba Sakuma asustado ya que su amigo acababa de caer desmayado al suelo.

-...que le paso?-dijo Tsunami preocupado mientras se acercaba y lo cargaba en brazos.

-no tengo idea-contesto Sakuma preocupado-pero...-retrocede-...como confiar en ustedes-dijo asustado mientras restrocedia; no se dio cuenta pero estaba cerca de la orilla de la tarima, hasta cuando dio un paso hacia atras y cayo.

-cuidado!-dijo Genda mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia adelante para no caer; Genda termino sentado y Sakuma en medio de sus piernas en una pocicion un tanto digo muy probocativa.

**Tori: bueno lo dejamos hasta ahi por ahora**

**Neko:...WA! tengo sueño**

**Sachiko:... hasta el otro capi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sachiko:…. HOLA! LES TRAEMOS EL CAPITULO 9! pero antes un anuncio muy especial**

**Neko:...ahhhhh creo que luego nos regañan con ese anuncio... =_=**

**Tori: ****este anuncio va para todas a las que escriben hetero y les gusta joderme la vida con MALDITOS fics que arruinan el santo yaoi... al CARAJO CON USTEDES que se creen al creer que pueden pertuvar algo tan "productivas" parejas embarrrandolas con zorras sin cerebro que solo sirven para ser prostitutas y no los dejan respirar en paz... en fin, si quiciera les puedo seguir todo el año con el zarmonado pero me da wueba escribir este gran vergo de letras asi que a la mierda con el hetero Y NO ME JODAN EL ANIME más de lo que ya esta ¬¬ MATENME SI QUIEREN... ME VALE! VERGA! **

* * *

**_Guardianes:_**

_-Endo -Kidou -Hiroto -Midorikawa -Genda -Suzuno -Nagumo -Afrodit -Tobitaka -Tsunami __-Edgar -Owen -Fidio -Marco -Gianluca -Mark -Dylan -Arata -Saigi -Rococo._

**_Aliados:_**

-_Goenji -Neppa -Heat_

_**Vampiros **_

_-Kazemaru -Fubuki _

**_Humanos o lo que parecen_**

_-Sakuma -Tachimukai -Toramaru -Fudou._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Un secreto... Más sorpresas...**

-etto...-Sakuma estaba completamente sonrojado al igual que Genda.

-...-trago seco-...ven-salio de su trance, se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarlo a ponerce en pie.

-...-ascerca su mano, pero cuando esta apunto de darla tituvea y detiene el moviemiento a mitad camino-no se si confiar...-baja la cabeza.

-no te preocupes...-se agacha hasta quedar a la altura del pelilargo-ven...-le buelve a extender la mano-no te latimaremos-le sonrio haciendo enrojecer aun mas a Sakuma.

-...-ve la mano de Genda-...gracias-despues de pensarlo unos segundos le da la mano y se levanta con ayuda del castaño.

-...Tachimukai?-decia Tsunami mientras sostenia en brazos al mencionado.

-...-recupera la conciencia-Tsunami-san?-se asusta y salta de los brazos del moreno-alejese de mi... por favor...-retrocedia.

-Tachimukai...-decia decepcionado Tsunami.

-...dejate de tonterias!-le grita Fudou al aludido castaño-ellos no te lastimaran! tu si!-dijo para jalarlo ya que estaba a punto de tropesarce con un microfono que estaba tirado.

-ahhh gracias...-se calma.

-...Kazemaru, explicate que fue lo que sucedio?-dijo Kidou.

-ahhh... bueno... les diere-dijo.

Flash Back...

_Estaba en mi alcoba cuando aparece Edgar me dijo que mi padre queria hablar con migo; hize caso y lo segui hasta el salón principal, donde este se quedo afuera de la habitación y yo enentre... Mi padre me dijo que como unico heredero al trono debia asumir responsabilidades, tambien me dijo que el castillo estaba bajo ataque y que tenia que asesinar a sangre fría a todo aquél que se me pusiera en frente-pero padre; no quiero ser parte en la pelea que hay entre la familia Fubuki y la nuestra-conteste a lo que recibi una fría mirada por parte de mi progenitor y luego con el seño fruncido me señalo la puera. Me disculpe y despúes de inclinarme ante el me retire-lucharas en honor a tu familia-dijo mi padre y luego se levanto y salío de la habitación._

_-...Esto esta muy mal-corria por los pasillos hasta que llege al comedor... mi sorpresa encontrar a -un niño?- que hacia ahi? se supone que debieron de enviar adultos..._

_-tu! descendiente de los Ichirouta...-hablo el pelirosa._

_-oye niño... tu no deberias de estar aqui-le señale mientras lo veia fijamente._

_-tu tamien eres un niño-protesto mientras me miraba con odio._

_-...buen punto-refunfuñe-que quieres-le pregunte mientras calculaba la distancia entre él y yo._

_-vengo a destruirte; así mi familia sera la que gobierne este país-dijo para mirarme desafiante-ahora que te dije; te matare!-grito para correr directo hacia mí._

_-espera?-dije para esquibar sus repentinos golpes; sus ojos dorados mostraban rabia eh íra, sus colmillos afilado amenazandome a cada momento con penetrar mi cuello; cosa que yo no se lo permitia por mis rapidos movimiestos y saltos._

_Sin saberlo terminamos en el comedor; evadiendo y conbatiendo a la vez pero evitando confrontamientos mano a mano, hasta que no tube escapatoria ya que la pared me bolqueaba cualquier modo de retroceder; además no podia acercarme mucho ya que había una extraña decoración en forma de picos que estaba colocado de forma horizontal, él no espero y se bino contra mí... al ultimo segundo lo esquibe y este termino incrustando su cuerpo en las punteagudos picos que terminaron por atrabezar el sercenado cuerpo del niño pelirosa..._

_-matalo!-escuche una voz en mi cabeza y mi mente se nublo por completo; me acerque al niño y sin cuidado alguno lo saque de los picos haciendole sacar uno que otro grito de dolor, lo tome por el cuello y lo aprete hasta extrangularlo. Mi sed de sangre no acababa asi que lo siguiente que hize me dejo muy acongojado; utilizando mi mano libre abri el destruido pecho del niño buscando su punto de vida, tome su corazón y lo jale con tal fuerza que se desprendio del cuerpo de su portador._

_-...muere-dije para luego soltar al niño y con mi mano apretar el corazón aun palpitante y hacerlo polvo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

-HAAA! lo sabia Kazemaru tiene un lado oscuro-celebraba Fudou.

-deja de molestar-Kidou se enoja y de la un coscorrón

-no me felicites esa muerte me costo mucho-se entristecio.

-veras que todo se solucionara Kazemaru-dijo Endo mientras le ponia una mano sobre su hombro.

-tenenos que buscar a esos traidores-habló Suzuno.

-los aremos pagar-dijo Nagumo.

-señor... todo esta listo-susurro Mark al oido de Endo.

-buen trabajo-sonrio y luego se acerco a Kazemaru para darle animo-este plan dara resultado-pensaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa al peliazul.

* * *

**Sachiko: BRAVO!-aplaude y llora de felicidad-**

**Tori:.. rayos... Sachiko llorando de felicidad? hoy si se acabo el mundo**

**Sachiko:... ¬¬ lloro por que en toda tu vida me enorgulleces con ese discurso...**

**Neko:...ahhhh estoy seguro que traera problemas eso... =_=U**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori:…. HOLA! LES TRAEMOS EL CAPITULO 10 LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA pero es que solo nos topan de tareas... y... y...  
**

**Neko:...ahhhhh no nos dejan ni un rato libre  
**

**Sachiko: aparte de que Tori es un aragan!  
**

* * *

**_Guardianes:_**

_-Endo -Kidou -Hiroto -Midorikawa -Genda -Suzuno -Nagumo -Afrodit -Tobitaka -Tsunami __-Edgar -Owen -Fidio -Marco -Gianluca -Arata -Saigi _

**_Aliados:_**

-_Goenji -Neppa -Heat_

_**Vampiros **_

_-Kazemaru -Fubuki -Fudou_

**_Humanos o lo que parecen_**

_-Sakuma -Tachimukai -Toramaru _

**_Solitarios_**

_-Mark -Dylan -Rococo._

* * *

**Capitulo 10: La verdad tras la verdad  
**

Despues de los grandes descubrimientos estaban muy cansados asi que cada quien se fue por su lado... Media hora despues todos estaban comodamente dormidos o eso era para algunos...

-mmm es hora de pasar al nivel dos-dijo mientras miraba la luna por la ventana.

-bueno, Endo-sama-dijeron en unisono Mark y Dylan.

-Endo-sama, que aremos despues de que Fubuki se de cuenta que fue engañado?-dijo Rococo.

-facil-sonrio-nos desaremos de el-dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

-mmm... como usted desee-dijeron en unisono para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Al dia siguiente, todo estaba en total calma, los jovenes se habian reunido en la casa de Kazemaru como de costumbre.

-como se me hace que estos niños no tienen donde reunirce-dijo Hitomiko mientras caminaba a la sala con una bandeja llena de botanas.

-hump... tu eres la que se encarga de la comida, yo cocino-gritaba desde la cocina Osamu.

En eso un fuerte estruendo probeniente del exterior de la casa alerto a los jovenes y estos salieron de esta para ver que es lo que pasaba... En el tejado de la casa de enfrete estaban parados cuatro personas el lider de estas miraba al peliazul con odio.

-Fubuki, por que no solo te calmas?-dijo Fidio.

-... calmarme... CALMARME! despues de lo que Kazemaru le hizo a Atsuya quieres que ME CALME?-grito mientras sus ojos cambiaban de grisaceos a dorados.

-...Fubuki...-susurro Kazemaru mientras desaparecia del lado de Endo y aparecia frente a Fubuki.

-Kazemaru-sama...-dijo Edgar.

-... esto arruinara mis planes-penso Endo.

-Fubuki; yo, lo lamento... lo que paso hace tiempo... yo no sabia... algo me dijo que lo asesinara-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-... mientes...-se acerca a el y lo toma del cuello-... ahora bienes ante mi, para pedirme perdon y decir tonterias... quien te creer que soy-dijo para levantarlo mientras lo extrangulaba.

-...Fu-Fu-bu-ki...-dijo mientras trataba de soltarce, cuando sintio la aucencia de aire su mundo comenzo a desbanecerce.

_-ven comigo-_dijo una voy en su cabeza.

-quien eres?-pregunto.

_-yo? sabes... eh estado todo este tiempo junto a ti, y aun preguntas "quien soy yo"_-dijo la voz un tanto fria.

-...-se quedo callado.

-_en fin, yo soy..._-y de la nada aparece Endo_-vengo a felicitarte... has cumplido mi cometido_-dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

-ayudarte? Endo de que me hablas?-dijo confundido.

_-que no lo entienes... te U-T-I-L-Z-E... facil... y sencillamente, gracias por hacer la parte dificil ahora solo me desare de Fubuki-_sonrio.

-...QUEEE! TU... TUU! me engañaste... NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-grito.

-...-en cuestion de segundos Kazemaru abrio los ojos y colocando una mano sobre la muñeca de Fubuki opuso precion haciendo que este lo soltara debido al dolor.

-...-no dijo nada mientras caia desde el tejado, cuand toco tierra hizo que el suelo se hundiera.

-... Kazemaru?-dijeron asustados.

-... Endo...-susurro mientras tenia la cabeza gacha-... me utilizaste...-dijo mientras se levantava; enceguida su coleta se rompio por la energia que emanaba el peliazul.

-... Kazemaru?-retrocedio.

-...-se levanta aun con la cabeza gacha y se acerca al castaño.

-detente Ichirouta-dijo serio.

-...-se detubo sorprendido ya que su cuerpo obedecio sin que el se lo ordenara.

-Kazemaru...-sonrio mientras se acercaba a el y acariciaba su mejilla.

-que me hiciste?-dijo meintras trataba de moverce.

-... acuerdate... eres M-I-O y puedo hacer contigo lo que se me de la gana-dijo mientras se paraba frente a el.

-eso es lo que tu crees-dijo una voz y de la nada los ojos de Endo brillaron de una forma extraña y luego este callo desmayado.

-...pero que?-dijo Goenji extrañado.

-hump... buen peon-dijo mientras se paraba junto a un inconciente Endo-Kaze, Kaze, Kaze... me sorprende como te dejas seducir por alguien como el-dijo mientras caminaba al rededor del mencionado.

-...-Hiroto abrio los ojos como platos, no creia lo que veia-... PADRE!-grito.

-señor Seigiro...-se sorprendieron.

-... ahora lo entiendes no? -hablo.

-padre! como!-dijo consternada Hitomiko.

-... desde siglos... la dinastia Ichirouta a gobernado, hasta ahora; el ultimo descendiente... del tormentoso clan... pero no podia llegar a el sin ayuda... es ahi donde entran Endou y Fubuki...-se detubo para mirar al castaño-Endo... por supesto, mejor amigo de Kazemaru... y Fubuki...-mira al mencionado- un niño de mami que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos.

-...Seigiro...-Endo habia recuperado el conocimiento.

-que? aun te mueves escoria?-dijo para patear el estomago del castaño.

-no!-Kazemaru se puso frente a Endo y este recibio la patada, fue mandado a volar ya que no era una patada comun y corriente, estrellandose contra la pared de otra casa cercana.

-KAZEAMRU!-gritaron los presentes, y al instante se valanzaron contra el anciano, pero este fruncio el seño y sus ojos cambiaron de color por un momento a dorado y los jovenes calleron al suelo sin poderce mover.

-que nos ha hecho?-dijo Kidou.

-...solo los paralice-dijo mientras saltaba del tejado y se hacercaba al peliazul.

* * *

**Tori: no soy aragan!  
**

**Sachiko: si lo eres!  
**

**Neko: YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori:…. HOLA! LES TRAEMOS EL CAPITULO 11 LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA  
**

**Neko:... y que no le hayan entendido... =.=U cuando Tori escribe a la carrera puede escribir cosas ilogicas  
**

**Sachiko: asi que aclararemos todo  
**

* * *

**_Guardianes:_**

_-Endo -Kidou -Hiroto -Midorikawa -Genda -Suzuno -Nagumo -Afrodit -Tobitaka -Tsunami __-Edgar -Owen -Fidio -Marco -Gianluca -Arata -Saigi _

**_Aliados:_**

-_Goenji -Neppa -Heat_

_**Vampiros **_

_-Kazemaru -Fubuki -Fudou_

**_Humanos o lo que parecen_**

_-Sakuma -Tachimukai -Toramaru _

**_Solitarios_**

_-Mark -Dylan -Rococo._

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El final duele.**

-hump... buen peon-dijo mientras se paraba junto a un inconciente Endo-Kaze, Kaze, Kaze... me sorprende como te dejas seducir por alguien como el-dijo mientras caminaba al rededor del mencionado.

-...-Hiroto abrio los ojos como platos, no creia lo que veia-... PADRE!-grito.

-señor Seigiro...-se sorprendieron.

-... ahora lo entiendes no? -hablo.

-padre! como!-dijo consternada Hitomiko.

-... desde siglos... la dinastia Ichirouta a gobernado, hasta ahora; el ultimo descendiente... del tormentoso clan... pero no podia llegar a el sin ayuda... es ahi donde entran Endou y Fubuki...-se detubo para mirar al castaño-Endo... por supesto, mejor amigo de Kazemaru... y Fubuki...-mira al mencionado- un niño de mami que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos.

-...Seigiro...-Endo habia recuperado el conocimiento.

-que? aun te mueves escoria?-dijo para patear el estomago del castaño.

-no!-Kazemaru se puso frente a Endo y este recibio la patada, fue mandado a volar ya que no era una patada comun y corriente, estrellandose contra la pared de otra casa cercana.

-KAZEAMRU!-gritaron los presentes, y al instante se valanzaron contra el anciano, pero este fruncio el seño y sus ojos cambiaron de color por un momento a dorado y los jovenes calleron al suelo sin poderce mover.

-que nos ha hecho?-dijo Kidou.

-...solo los paralice-dijo mientras saltaba del tejado y se hacercaba al peliazul.

-Esto es una locura, padre...-hablo Hiroto.

-claro que no, hijo; controlar la mente de Endo para que se hiciera amigo de Kazemaru, el cual este al morderlo queda a merced de Endo y quien controlaba a Endo era yo!-dijo mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al peliazul y lo levantaba.

-Padre!-grito Hitomiko.

-hemos vivido mucho tiempo bajo la sombra del clan Ichirouta, hoy hijos mios seremos el clan mas poderoso que este mundo haya conocido-su ojos mostraban odio por el que tenia en sus manos.

-con que me utilizo-dijo Fubuki.

-jaja... quien fue el que le ordeno a Kazemaru que asesinara a tu hermano fui yo-dijo serio.

-Segiro!-grito Endo para luego levantarce como podia, saltar del techo y atacar al mayor.

-...-chasqueo los dedos y el castaño callo al instante al suelo.-que no se te olvide quien manda-lo miro con frialdad.

-Dejese de tonterias-hablo Kazemaru recuperando el conocimento.

-callate! un niño como tu no sabe de poder-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-...puede que no sepa de muchas cosas-le toma la muñeca-pero no estoy dispuesto a perdonar que lastime a mis amigos-dijo para luego quebrarle la muñeca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-AHHHHH!-retrocedio.

-puede que sea el padre de Hiroto y Hitomiko-san, puede que usted sea mas sabio, pero yo soy mucho mas joven-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el. El aura que emanaba era muy tenebrosa, aparte que la energia que lo rodeaba hizo que su liga se rompiera, su mirada habia cambiado, mientras que unos colmillos se asomaban sobre sus labios.

-Esta enojado-hablo Genda.

-... habra problemas-dijo Nagumo.

-espera niño... no te importa la vida de tu amigito-dijo Seigiro para luego alzar su brazo y luego mover el dedo indice y atraer el cuerpo inmovil de Endo.

-tramposo-musito.

-y que te esperabas-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-... Kazemaru! no lo escuches!-dijo Endo- acaba con el! que no te importe nada mas!-lo alentaba a seguir.

-En-Endo-titubeo.

-... es hora de terminar... padre-dijo para luego golpearle la nuca y dejarlo inconciente y luego sostenerlo.

-...Endo!-dijo Kazemaru y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecion frente a Endo y lo sostubo acomodandolo sobre su pecho.

-...-se sonrojo.

-...-sonrie mientra vuelve a la normalidad (su forma humana)-Hiroto... como lograste moverte?-pregunto.

-... pues...-mira a su padre.

-por que son el segundo clan mas poderoso del mundo!-dijo Midorikawa exagerando lo ultimo.

-... ahhhh aja... AYUDEN MEJOR!-gritaron en unisono.

Con el paso del tiempo, los jovenes aprendieron a usa sus dones para ayudar a las personas; esparciendoce por todo el mundo (querian conocer) mientras que el Señor Seigiro era custodiado en una carcel especial, pero era vicitado por Hitomilo, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo, Neper y Heat. Mientras que los demas prosperaban con sus trabajos juntos o individuales...

* * *

**Tori: Este es el final de este fic  
**

**Sachiko: lamentamos mucho el retrazote  
**

**Neko: bueno... hasta en otro fic  
**


End file.
